Brick By Boring Brick
by SparkulzGurl
Summary: SongFic. She may have been the happy, joyful girl on season 5.2 of Total Drama, but do you know the whole story? Inspired by Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore. (Rewritten)


A/N: So if you have read any of my other fan fictions, you would know that my favorite band of all time is Paramore. I had my iPod on shuffle and when this song came on, I immediately thought of Ella. So...yea. Enjoy :)! Disclaimer: I own nothing. Attention: This has been re written due to copywrite risks. If you want to find the lyrics or hear the song Brick By Boring Brick, I suggust that you either go to YouTube or A-Z lyrics.

Someone told me once that I could be anything I wanted. Anything at all. And I believed them. At the age of four I found my self obsessing over the fairy tales my mom would read to me when I was younger. Girls living like peasants and then getting everything they had ever wanted. If only it was real. When I was six, a butterfly landed on my finger during recess. I was inspired by it's beauty, so I kept it in my pocket to take home. By the end of the day it was dead. I cried so hard that night, until my mom found me.

"Ella dear, what's wrong?" She asked, holding me in her arms. I held up the dead butterfly in my shaking hand.

"I wanted to be like Snow White and have animal friends." I whisper with a shaky breath.

"Oh Ellie, I think you have been reading to many fairy tales." My mom cooed.

"I HAVE NOT!" I shriek, bursting into more tears. That night I cried myself to sleep, praying to wake up in a different world...a fairytale.

Everyday at school I would daydream about running away to England and marry a prince, living like a princess. People said to get my head out of the clouds and come back down to earth. If only life for me was that easy.

By the time I was twelve, my mom told me it was time to grow up.

"I am grown up." I argued. My mom shook her head.

"No you aren't Ella. You dress like a six year old, you act like a four year old, and you have the imagination of a three year old. Now get dressed in this and get you ass to school." I saw the preppy clothes from those designer stores in the mall. But I thought that my skirt and blouse where just fine. That was my first day of middle school. It was hell.

"Oh my God! What are you wearing!?" A eight grader named Heather was on the floor laughing.

"Wow, is that a..._dress_!" Topher snorted. I felt tears flooding down my face.

"It's a skirt and a blouse!" I correct, sobbing. I ran out of school, crying. I bumped into someone.

"Sorry! I coul-" I stopped and saw my crush, Dave, looking at me with a weird look. "Oh hello Prince Dave." I blushed.

"Uh, hey...um...is it Bella?" My vision becomes blurred as warm water falls down my face once more. That was the worst day of my life.

That was my middle school experience, showing up just to be humiliated by my peers. My mom tried to take it away, all of my "childish dreams", but it never worked. Heather, Sugar, and Courtney bullied me and made me feel like worthless crap. And I tried to end it all. Forget about all the shit life gave me, but of course, it never happened.

I realized something the day of my sixteenth birthday, it was all fake. My dreams, the stories, this whole world I had created for myself was imaginary. That was the first time in four years when I cried for a full day.

I'm Ella Kennedy. I'm sixteen and a half years old. My parent's got divorced when I was four I live in a apartment complex in the bad part of town, with a fear of not waking up every morning. I'm teased because of the way I dress, I'm stuck in a fairy tale world to escape my shit hole of a life, I'm scared of waking up every morning to my alcoholic mother and abusive step father. My past sixteen years have been a bunch of lies.

If you think that I'm an idiotic six year old girl, think again. I will bury that castle, I will wake up from this dream.

A/N: Okay, I almost burst into tears while writing this. I'm such a girl. But yea, I hope you enjoyed this, it took me over two hours to write this. Review and Favorite :).

Sparkulz

(I DO NOT HATE ELLA! She is one of my fav TDPI characters and reminds me a lot of myself, so why in the whole fucking world whould I bash her!? I wrote something this sad and tragic because a. I usually always write romantic or funny fan firs and b. Ella is such a happy human being, I thought it would be diffrent if she came from a bad history. So to all of you people who think I hate Ella, I don't)


End file.
